The Royal Court
by HelenTheMoon
Summary: 5th year. Dumbledor looking for two new teachers instead of one, a mysterious wand maker that has dirt on everyone, Shadi making new acquintances and Ryou's father digging at the wrong places... The Item Holders are not happy. OC. No pairings. R&R Rating might change in the future,
1. oddities

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter 1  
Oddities

Andrew Bakura wan not a man that would consider his life extraordinary, weird, or abnormal. Then again, he wasn't your average person either. A half-English half-Japanese Egyptologist with wife and daughter dead and his son living in Japan while he himself was in Egypt wasn't quite what one would expect from his first encounter with the blue-haired Doctor.

Then there was Andrew's son, Ryou. The boy's appearance was weird with his snow-white hair and alabaster skin, but he was part albino, so it wasn't all that surprising. He was also born with a nasty looking scar on the right side of his face, but Andrew quickly dismissed it as an odd-looking birthmark. There was also Ryou's fascination with the occult and supernatural that was somewhat disturbing, but considering that his mother Julianne was an occult lover herself, it wasn't odd that Ryou inherited her passion either. No, the _odd _stuff started after Ryou had received from his father the Millennium Ring. Ryou used to call over many of his friends at home, but one day things changed. Nobody ever understood what happened. One moment Ryou was playing Monster World with his friends, as usual. The next moment, all those friends were lying on the table with no signs of waking up, while Ryou had no recollection what had just happened. But that was only the beginning. Rumors started spreading at school about sudden shifts in Ryou's personality or even appearance, and it wasn't too long before the delinquents that used to bully the boy started falling into comas as well. And the cherry on top of the cake was added when Ryou one day came out of the blue and predicted the death of one of his elder neighbors. The date, the cause, the circumstances, everything. And he was proved right. That resulted in people avoiding Ryou like the plague, convinced that the boy was mentally sick, cursed, or even possessed. That was when Julianne and Amane died. And that was when Andrew gave up on his son.

So imagine Andrew's surprise when his famous co-worker and superior, Ishizu Istarh told him that her younger brother Malik and his son were best friends .And then she freaked him out by saying that Malik's and Ryou's friendship was blessed by destiny.

Actually, Andrew Bakura had started noticing many weird things about his job lately. For example. Ishizu Istarh. The woman had literally appeared out of nowhere. She had absolutely no records of her past, no official papers, no nothing. And yet within a couple of years she had climbed to the very top of the archaeological world and became rich and famous. The woman herself was odd. For starters, she talked about destiny a lot, how destiny chooses special people as its tools and how people can change destiny's decisions. Rumor had it that she actually believed in the Ancient Egyptian Gods and even that she was a Seer and could see the future.

Of course, nobody took those rumors seriously except from that young man from England that often worked with them at the dig sight, Bill Wesley. There was always something incredibly off about him, but nobody could put a finger to it. It was like he was a _stranger_. Not in the meaning of coming from a different country of being someone that nobody knows about, but in the meaning of being unaccustomed to everything around him. Bill – like Ishizu – had no background. Then again, he doesn't even have a cell phone. It fact, he was frequently caught staring at various electronic devices as if he couldn't make heads and tails of what that thing was supposed to do, like they were something alien. He seemed to have gotten used to them over time, but the young man couldn't help himself but stare when any of his co-worker brought a new gadget. There were also all those unexplainable little things that happened all the time around him. Nothing big, really. Fixing objects that nobody else could, carrying with him more luggage than considered possible (honestly, how could this guy put all that stuff in such a tiny suitcase and having no trouble carrying it?), having many weird looking books, bottles and other things and even… a pet owl!? Who in their right minds own an _owl_!?

Those oddities became painfully obvious two years ago when Bill's family came to Egypt for summer. The father, Arthur, was acting in front of electric devices like a little child in Christmas, the third eldest son, Percy, was boasting all the time about 'how greatly he could contribute in the collaboration between Egypt and England with his assistance to Mr. Crouts', and the twins, Fred and George, were constantly pulling some totally unexplainable and impossible pranks (and became the receiving end of the fury of Molly Wesley). Fortunately, the last two children, Ron and Jinny, were fairly normal, but still.

But the weirdest person in the world of archaeology in Andrew Bakura's opinion – and not only – was without a doubt Professor Hawking. He claimed that he had found Atlantis. _Atlantis! _And that was just the beginning of it. He was also claiming, in his earlier career, that the Ancient Egyptians used to battle with monster and that the curse of the Pharaoh was real.

About the latest part the feeling were mixed. Others shrugged the whole thing off as a myth. However others were remembering stories when the curse of the Pharaoh was mentioned. How many wears ago an archeologist with his two companions had entered an undiscovered tomb and only the archeologist himself ever came out. How a museum manager in Domino City had died from heart attack right after the premiere of an Ancient Egyptian exhibition, and under mysterious circumstances. Even stories about Tomb Keepers that tested people to see if they were worthy of entering the grounds they were guarding. And if they weren't they killed the trespassers.

It was especially the latter rumor that had Dr. Bakura suspicious of his co-workers. It was blatantly obvious to his that Ishizu Istarh had something to do with it, as if she was the one spreading them in the first place. Bill Wesley from the other hand acted as if he could break the curse of the Pharaoh and he knew it. That resulted in some sort of Cold War between the two.

Right now Andrew Bakura was sitting under his tent at the digging sight, working over some paperwork. There was a very odd discovery recently that he and his team believed that it was worth researching on. The very first scriptures from the era of the Big Gap, the one era that there were practically no information about, not even the names of the Pharaohs that ruled at the time. Those scriptures were talking about a massacred village and its demon guardian. The village's name was Kul' Elna. Dr. Bakura was more than excited to check it out; it might provided some great historical information, as the massacre mentioned was never heard of before. Everyone strongly believed that there was a huge conflict in Egypt that for whatever reasons everyone of that era made sure that it stays off the records, and that Kul' Elna was the first piece of the Puzzle. This would be an incredible discovery.

"The mail is here!", exclaimed a voice outside in Arabic. The local postman. Andrew sighted. At times he felt jealous that the others received mail and he did not… "Here is yours, Dr. Bakura!".

Said Doctor jumped out of his skin. "What!?".

The postman laughed at the expression of utter shock on the man's face. "You have a letter from your son!".

"From Ryou!?".

"About time, isn't it? That kid never writes to you!". It was true. Ryou never sent anything to his father.

As soon as the postman left, Andrew sat down, took a sip from his coffee, opened his letter and started reading.

"_Father,_

_I know what you are planning on doing next and I'm telling you. DO NOT GO TO KUL' ELNA."_

Andrew spat his coffee in shock. How in the world did_ Ryou_ know of_ Kul' Elna_!? Not even Ishizu Istarh knew about it! Or at least that's what he thought. Andrew continued reading, in hopes to find out more.

"_I cannot guarantee that you'll leave that place alive. As far as the inhabitants of Kul' Elna are concerned, intruders are unwanted and archeologists are DEFINITELY included. Last time someone messed with them, the museum manager here in Domino City died. Ishizu-san knows that too, and you know how much authority she has over the Antiquity Board. Do not go to Kul' Elna.  
Oh, and something else. You have a co-worker named Bill Wesley, right? A warning; he is more than meets the eye. He himself doesn't mean any trouble, but he has a habit of snooping around into things that are not his business. Better keep an eye on him._

_Take care,  
Ryou."._

For long five minutes Andrew Bakura stared at the sheet of paper he was holding. "Wha- What in the world is _this!?_", he finally blurted out. Thousands question went through his head. How did Ryou know about Kul' Elna? How did Ishizu Istarh know about Kul' Elna? Why did he mentioned the death of the museum manager? What _inhabitants _was he talking about? And what was that warning with Bill Wesley all about. Suddenly Andrew realized something. His very own son had just _blackmailed _him!

What is going on?

Ryou Bakura dropped himself on his bead exhausted. Not that he had done anything strenuous. His problem was mental.

A few days ago he had that sudden urge to do a reading with his tarot deck, only to see a vision of his father going to Kul' Elna, the spirits becoming angry, and Bill Wesley somehow dragging him to England. That was where the comprehensible images ended. The rest was merely flashes as if in fast forward, and Ryou could only make out bits of it. However it was enough to make him nervous.

First thing Ryou did was contact Ishizu and tell her everything. Right after that, he sent that letter to his father and prayed to Ra that his father would take his word by heart and won't go.

Now, one week later, and Ryou was still worried sick.

"No need to worry about that mortal this much, Ryou. I bet that you freaked him out so much that he won't even dare to come out of his tent.". Ryou raised his head to face the man that had just talked. Tall, muscular, with the typical Egyptian tan, blue eyes with a tint of purple, white hair and a nasty three-lined scar that started right under his right eye and almost reached his chin; a scar identical to the one that Ryou was born with. His clothing was also ancient Egyptian, selected precisely to attract attention. A long blood-red sleeved cloak with white trims, a pale yellow extra long hoodie under it, a navy blue kilt that reached just above his knees, a simple pair but well made pair of shoes, and loads of gods bracelets. Around his neck was sported the Millennium Ring, glittering on the sunlight coming from the window.

After Zork's defeat, the portion of Zork that was infused with Yami Bakura left along with him, leaving an exhausted Thief King Akefia behind. Ryou was terrified to find out – first Zork, now the guy that had unleashed him in the first place!? – but he soon found out that Akefia, despite being as sadistic as the previous spirit of the Ring, and in general sharing many common traits with him, he wasn't evil. He was human. And Ryou was glad for that.

"Still, I can't help myself from worrying.", replied Ryou softly. "Father was always very wary of me.".

"Well, that's _his _problem. All the more reason why he should listen to you.".

"I guess you're right…".

Suddenly the phone rang. Ryou got off the bed and picked it up. "Hello?", he greeted.

"_Hey Ry, what's up!?"_, greeted an excited voice.

"Malik!", replied Ryou in equal excitement. "How are you?".

"_All good! How about you?"._

"I'm fine.", he lied.

Malik however managed to pick up his friend's worried tone. _"Let me guess; still worried about your old man?"._

"Well, yeah…", the albino admitted reluctantly.

"_No need to worry Ry!"_, chirped Malik on the phone. _"I got that taken care of!"._

"What do you mean?", asked Ryou suspiciously.

"_Ishizu was thinking about ways to keep your old man here in Cairo, and she came up with an awesome idea…"._

"What idea?".

"_You and the gang will get to spend your summer here in Egypt!"._

Ryou stood frozen over the phone for one or two moments trying to take in what Malik had just said. And then… "In Egypt!? For real!?".

"_Yep, for real! We have also invited Yugi, Gramps, and the whole gang! And Rebeca with Pr. Hawking too!"._

"Yeah, but…". A thought occurred to Ryou. "I don't have the money.", he said saddened. "And I can't go unarmed either…". He grimaced. Even thought he didn't like walking around with a knife on his person, Ryou knew that going to Egypt unprotected and with his reputation was suicide. Plus, Akefia would force it on him anyway.

"_No worries, Ry! We'll send you guys over with Kaiba's jet!"._

The two white-haired males gawked at that. "**Eeeeh!? Kaiba's!?**".

"_Yep!"_, replied Malik, with a very cocky tone in his voice. _"Ishizu managed to rill him into it. Not that he really liked it… Helps that Mokuba insisted his big bro needed a few days off though!"_, he added laughing. Ryou sweatdropped. He could imagine _exactly _what kind of conversation the three had. _"Anyway"_, continued Malik _"money and weapons won't be a problem."_, he said confident, reminding the two that the person on the phone used to run a world-wide criminal organization. _"You will meet with Yugi and the others for the flight at the headquarters of KaibaCorp at six o'clock in the morning in four days from now. The flight will be quite ling and you'll need some time to check in the hotel too. Oh, I forgot; the hotel is paid too. But you'll have to use your own money for souvenirs."_, he added.

Ryou couldn't help but grin. Looks like Malik had everything planned out for Ryou before him. "Will I need to pack anything special?", he asked his friend.

"_Yeah, actually."_, answered the latter. _"Your dueling outfit."._

"Ooh, the Tomb Keeper thinks he can challenge us~!", spoke up Akefia for the first time, with a huge Cheshire grin that showed off his fang-like canines.

"Well then. I guess I have some packing to do, don't I?". Ryou was **very **happy…

…But Andrew wasn't. "THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN!".

Bill Wesley along with some other muggle archeologists were watching awkwardly Dr. Bakura as he was ranting over Ishizu Istarh. To be honest, neither did he himself like the woman but this was just… wow. "She arranged for _him _to come **precisely **next week on purpose! Just so we can't go to Kul' Elna!". Then again, Dr. Bakura _was _right about something. The timing was indeed very sneaky.

Everybody had noticed the previous day how stressed Dr. Bakura was. He had just received a letter from his son, and the two hadn't spoken in years, so it was only reasonable that the blue-haired Doctor was nervous, but after reading the letter he seemed to be utterly terrified. Whatever it was that his son had written to him, it was nothing good.

Now that Bill thought about it, Dr. Bakura always seemed to be _afraid _of his son. The only reason the others knew he had a family in the first place was when he had mentioned the boy once in passing. Until that day everybody thought that the blue-haired man was single. After that, Dr. Bakura became even more determined not to talk about his son than _ever._ He would talk about his dead daughter a little, he would talk about his late wife a little less, but he would never, EVER talk about his son. As if the boy was some sort of taboo to him.

And now, just as the entire team was ready to move on to the project at Kul' Elna, Ishizu Istarh showed up and told Dr. Andrew that his son and his friends would pay him a visit. Just great.

Bill Wesley had every reason to be suspicious of Ishizu Istarh. It wasn't her public image, no. It was her image in the magical community.

It was a great shock to Bill as he had slowly realized that the Egyptian wizards were _afraid _of the Istarhs. They were whispering the name in fear as tales were told about the most Ancient and Noble clan of the Pharaoh's Tomb Keepers. Tales of blood-tainted traditions and magic so dark and powerful that it could not be comprehended by mortal man. Then other tales come into surface. Tales of a Pharaoh whose name was lost, a massacred village hidden under the ancient sands, with its restless and malevolent spirits killing the unlucky passengers mercilessly, thirsty for blood and revenge over a crime so horrid that no human dared to speak of it.

So when Dr. Bakura had announced that the team would go to dig up Kul' Elna, Bill had felt more than excited for the incoming challenge. And of course Ishizu Istarh had to ruin it. Bloody brilliant.

Ishizu Istarh was very proud of accomplishment(s). Stopping the project at Kul' Elna, getting Bill Wesley off her back, bringing Ryou and his father for a meeting (Ra knows how much they need it) AND making Seto Kaiba do as she says! What a great day…!

**Please review!**


	2. meetings

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Meetings**

"Have you packed everything?".

"Yes.".

"Light clothes for the day?".

"Yes.".

"Your coat for the night?".

"Yes.".

"All those cleaning stuff in your bathroom?".

"Yes.".

"The knife I gave you in case you need it?".

"It's under my belt.".

"The Ring?".

"Under my shirt.".

"The Eye?".

"In my pocket.".

"Your Ka deck?".

"Along with the knife.".

"Your Dia-Dhank?".

"It's called Duel Disk. And it's in my suitcase.".

"Whatever. Your Tarot deck?".

"In my handbag.".

"Any dolls in case we need to trap someone?".

"Also in my handbag.".

"Water and something to eat?".

Ryou paused and turned around to face a worried-looking Akefia. "You're acting like a over-worried mother and whether I have something to eat or not is _the last _thing you ask?", he deadpanned.

"I'm not acting like an over-worried mother!", snapped Akefia flushed with embarashment.

Ryou smiled softly. "Sure you aren't.".

The Thief King pouted. "I'm not.".

The boy rolled his eyes at the spirit. "Anyway, food and water is also inside my handbag.". After that, Ryou threw his cell phone in his bag, grabbed his luggage and headed to KaibaCorp.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kame Game Shop…

"Yugi, it's time we left! We are going to be late!".

"I'm coming, Grampa!".

Atem showed up in his spirit form next to Yugi. "Are you ready, Aibou?", he asked.

"Hmmh!", nodded Yugi enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see Ishizu-san and Malik-kun again. And Bakura-kun will be there as well!". Yugi was very happy that Ryou would be with them. All the times before he was left out of Yugi's group because of the spirit of the Ring, but now they could all hang around each other just like they always wanted.

"I am a little worried about Bakura though.", spoke Solomon, following the conversation between Yugi and the Pharaoh. During the battle in Atem's Memory World, the gang had found out that Grampa was the Reincarnation of Atem's Royal Advisor, Siamun; just like Kaiba was the reincarnation of High Priest Seth. It was a big surprise for everyone when Solomon had revealed that he could always see the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi had guessed what his grandfather was thinking. "Yeah. It's the first time he will meet his father in _years_! Must be awkward…!", he laughed nervously.

The three got out of the shop, Solomon, locking the door behind them.

Atem frowned. "I am more worried about Bakura's father.".

Yugi sighted. He knew what his other half was talking about. "Akefia-san isn't that bad.".

"I would beg to differ.", replied Atem stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Mou Hotori no Bokou! Ryou likes him! That says something!".

"Now now Atem, Yugi is right. You should be more lax with the young lad.", added Solomon cheerfully.

Atem scowled. He didn't like when he was losing an argument.

"**Hey Yugi! Wait up!**".

The trio stopped. "Joey! Honda-kun! Anzu!", beamed Yugi. Then he noticed something. "Em, guys? Why haven't you got your luggage with you?".

"We couldn't.", replied Joey. "Anzu and I will go vacation with my sis to America with Rebecca, Duke and the others…".

"I will go vacation with my family…", continued Honda.

"But we came to see you off!", beamed Joey.

Anzu winked at him. "Remember, our friendship is strong no matter how far we are.".

"Always with you, pal!", concluded Honda.

"Thanks, everyone!", cheered Yugi.

And with that, the gang headed to the Building of the KaibaCorp.

It wasn't too long till they arrived.

"Good morning, everyone.", greeted them Ryou.

"Good morning, Bakura-kun!", greeted Yugi. "How are you?".

"I'm fine, thank you.".

"That's good to hear, Bakura-kun.", said Solomon smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Motou.", replied Ryou with a soft smile on his own.

The five friends continued chatting happily until Kaiba and Mokuba showed up. "Looks like you're in time.", said Kaiba. "I wouldn't like it if you weren't.", he added with his usual cold manner.

"Hey, watch it, money-bags!", barked Joey.

"Hm!", huffed Kaiba with a smirk. "It appears that the Mutt and the Geek Squad won't be joining us.".

"I'm not a dog!".

"Oh, how sweet!", moaned a raspy voice in ancient Egyptian with a mocking manner. Akefia had taken control of Ryou. His wide smirk exposed his fangs, creating a very creepy result. "The High Priest is _sooo _sad that his cute little puppy won't keep him company…".

Kaiba send the Thief King a murderous glare. "Shut up, you peasant.", he growled in a very dragon-like manner, completely oblivious to the fact that his reply was in the same language as the one that Akefia had used earlier.

"Please, I was always far from a peasant. Your personal supplies had made sure of that…". And it was 100% true.

"Hm! You could never touch anything from my belongings.".

"The guards would beg to differ.".

"That is only because you are always using your dirty tricks to-".

"Em, Ni-sama?". Kaiba, hearing his brothers voice, snapped back to reality, only to see that everyone was staring at his weirdly.

Kaiba quickly regained his composure and pushed his brain to switch back to Japanese. "Ronald!", he called his personal assistant.

The tall man with the suit and the black sunglasses ran immediately to his boss' side. "Yes, Kaiba-sachou?".

"Take their luggage and load them on the jet.".

"Yes sir!". The man grabbed everyone's suitcases and with surprising strength he vanished into the building.

"Follow me.", instructed Kaiba. Akefia gave control back to Ryou, and the five – or was it seven? – people headed into the skyscraper, the goodbyes of their friends breaking the silence of the early morning hours.

* * *

In Egypt the time was 11 o'clock at night, and the darkness had found Dr. Andrew Bakura sitting alone in his hotel room in Cairo. _Ryou will be here tomorrow_, was the thought that he was pondering in his head. This would be the first time he would see his son in over four years.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Dr. Bakura could easily recall the small encounter he had with Ishizu Istarh a few days earlier, when she had informed him of his son's arrival.

_Andrew was sitting at his office at the digging site, ready to renew his application asking for permission to begin the project at the village of Kul' Elna. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't give him permission; they said that he was chasing fairy tales, but he was sure that there was something there._

"_I see you are working as hard as always, Dr. Bakura."._

_The blue haired egyptiologist raised his head to face the last person he wanted to see in at this moment – or any moment, for that matter. "Ishizu Istarh."._

_The ebony-haired woman smiled at him, her usual I-know-something-that-you-don't smirk playing in her lips. "Good evening, Mr. Bakura.", she greeted him politely. "It appears that the Antiquity Board has not approved of your application."._

"_It hasn't.", confirmed Andrew, focusing back to his papers. "But I will push them and I'll have approval by the end of the week."._

"_Oh. really?", she aked eyebrows raised. "I take it than that you are not planning to stay to Cairo during summer."._

"_No, I don't.". Dr. bakura knew that she was trying to drag him away from Kul' Elna. His son's letter fleshed through his mind for a moment, but he pushed it away._

"_That is such a shame.", commented Ishizu, not sounding sorry at all. "You see, this summer my brother Malik took the liberty to invite some of his friends and their relatives over here in Egypt to spend the holiday together. It happens that the retired Professor Solomon Motou is among them. I believe that you have heard of him."._

_Andrew remained silent. Of course he had heard of him; the retired archeologist who was the first person to ever enter the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh and come out alive. Where was Ishizu getting at?_

"_I have met his grandson, Yugi.", continued the woman. "He and Ryou are classmates at Domino High."._

_Andrew slowly turned his gaze to Ishizu, who was looking at him with serene eyes… and an amused smirk. "Malik invited both Yugi _and _Ryou to Egyot. He had invited the rest of their friends too, but unfortunately they couldn't come. I have convinced Mr. Seto Kaiba to take the responsibility to bring here the two along with Professor Motou to the Cairo airport. They will arrive at noon in three days. Of course, I have paid all their expenses."._

_Andrew froze. "W-What did you say?", disbelief dripping from his voice. "Ryou… will be _here_!?"._

_Ishizu's smirk widened. "Yes. Your son accepted the invitation right away. My brother said he sounded very enthusiastic about it."._

_Andrew said nothing. He tried to slow down, to stomach the information…_

…and he still couldn't.

He sighted. Pondering things in his head wouldn't do him any good.

* * *

In his own hotel room Bill Wesley was writing a letter to send to his family in England.

"_Dear mom,_

_How is everyone doing? I haven't heard of you guys for quite a long while!  
I'm sorry, but I can't come to England this summer. A muggle archeologist named Dr. Bakura is starting that project at the village of Kul' Elna, and the Goblins ordered me to aid him. They believe that there might are various hidden magical treasured there.  
I must say that I agree with that. There are many weird rumors about that village in the magical community here in Egypt, and I am more than excited to go. Oneof the muggle superiors, Ishizu Istarh, is against me going with them, but we'll see how it turns out.  
However, I'm not really sure that Miss Istarh is a muggle. There are many rumors about them in the wizarding community here, and the goblins also know their name. I don't think that the Istarhs are working with You-Know-Who, but I will stay to find out more.  
As for me, I'm all good! I still keep my good reputation as the customer-bringer to Gringorts, and all that thanks to style. No, I haven't cut my hair yet. Send my love to everyone back home! Write back soon!_

_Your son,  
Bill._

_P.S. Send my love to Fleur as well."._

Bill used a drying spell on the parchment and folded it. "Acio Galleons, Sickles and Knuts!". He gathered the coins and started counting. "I just hope they are enough…".

"Thank Goodness, we are finally here!", exclaimed an exhausted Mokuba. The others wholeheartedly agreed. That was a hell of a flight.

"Remind me not to put you two in the same area for longer that fifteen minutes Ever. Agin.", Kaiba told the two Millennium Item holders. "I won't stand another flight like that.".

"Ni-sama, you were also arguing with Akefia and Atem.", reminded him Mokuba. Seto Kaiba looked at his younger brother full of surprise. Ever since when does Mokuba believe in the tales thrown by the Geek Squad?"By the way, what were you arguing about?", asked the boy curiously. "You were talking in that weird language all the time and I couldn't understand a thing.". Oh. _That's _why.

Before Kaiba could tell Mokuba that their argument was of none importance, a platinum-haired Egyptian entered the fray. "Hey, everyone, what's up?".

"Malik!", beamed Ryou.

"Hey, Ry!", beamed back Malik, trapping the albino into a friendly headlock. "Ready to spread some havoc?", he asked, a mischievous grin adoring his face.

"Nope. But _I _am.". The Thief King had taken his Hikari's place, wearing an expression that was almost identical to Malik's, complete with a tint of greed that everyone knew that it meant trouble.

"Don't you dare you try anything, you vandals.", growled Kaiba, interrupting the two. "I've had enough of you lashing out on buildings already.". Malik stared and the CEO in confusion while Mokuba sweat-dropped. _What were they arguing about?_

Atem, inside his Soul Room, face-palmed. _"Three thousand years and the grudge is still on.". _Yugi nodded awkwardly.

"Oh, come on Kaiba!", whined Malik. "We won't do anything **too **bad!".

"_That's what I'm worried about…"_, sighted the Pharaoh.

Kaiba threw the blond and the white-haired thief a cold glare, and turned around muttering something among the lines of 'psychotic criminals' and 'mental yard rejects'. Fortunately, neither of the people mentioned heard that.

"Now now young men,", spole Solomon for the first time, in an attempt to change the subject. "We should all be heading to the hotel.", he suggested. "Everyone must be very tired, right?".

The four – six, depending on how you look at it – duelists nodded. The Yamis were never fond of airplanes and that, along with the far-too-early wake-up call, Kaiba and the Yamis' constant arguing, and the long flight had exhausted them.

"This way, Gramps!", offered Malik cheerfully. The rest of the group grabbed their luggage and followed the blond out of the building.

A pleasant surprise awaited them there.

"Odeon-san!", exclaimed both Yugi and Ryou, the former in joy, the latter in surprise.

"_Great."_, grumped Akefia in disappointment. _"Just what we needed. Someone to supervise me and Malik."._

Ryou sighted. _"That's because you two need a babysitter."._

"_No, we don't!"_, was the immediate protest.

Roy rolled his eyes at that, but he was smiling nonetheless. _"Malik doesn't seem to have much a problem with that."_, he pointed out. And it was true. Malik was at perfect ease with the tattoo-faced man.

The Thief King huffed but remained silent.

Odeon leaded the to a slick, black limo which met an approving look from Kaiba, With Odeon's help, in less than a minute everyone had loaded their stuff at the back of the limo and stuffed themselves in. Odeon took the driver's seat, and the lot went straight to the hotel.

* * *

Ryou was staring absent mindedly out of the window.

"_Hey, Akefia."_, he asked through their mental link. The tomb robber turned his attention to his white-haired host. _"Do you think that father will hate me?"._

Akefia was taken aback by the sudden question, but he knew he shouldn't be surprised, really. _"Tch. You worry too much, Ryou. There is no need to be a nerve wreck."_, he replied softly. _"Then again…"_, he mused, making no effort to hide his amusement, _"the old man will have quite a lot of questions, with that letter of yours. You even added a death threat in there!"_, he exclaimed with approval. _"Who knew you had it in you~"._

Ryou frowned. _"I had no other choice. If it wasn't for that now father's soul would have already been eaten by the spirits, either he would had ran into Shadi. Personally, I don't know which one is worse."._

Akefia had to agree with Ryou in that. While he had never gotten to know Shaa-da all too well, it was obvious that three thousand years of yielding to Millennium Items and killing for them had really changed the former member of the Pharaoh's Royal Court. By turning him into a stone-hearted bastard, that is. He changed the subject. _"Still, your old man is in for a big surprise! He two-good-shoes son being an active member of the weirdest bunch around!"._

Hearing that, Ryou took a look at the rest of the people in the car. Solomon was scolding Marik over how irresponsible it was from his part to begin the Rare Hunters and that he should had found another way to solve his problems (said problem was how to kill the Pharaoh and everyone else the Pharaoh knew), Nalik was trying to blame everything on Mariku (even though most of those crimes were _his own _doing), Odeon from the driver's seat was defending Malik by saying that running such a large organization was a sign of maturity (too bad this argument was invalid since most organizations DO NOT run on brainwashing), Kaiba was criticizing Malik's methods (he tried to kill you and you _criticize _on it!?), Mokuba was cheering on his big brother, and Yugi had a glazed look in his eyes; an obvious sign that he was trying to hold back a certain spirit from joining the argument.

"_Yep, definitely weird."._

Akefia just had to laugh.

* * *

Andrew Bakura was pacing up and down in front of the hotel entrance, ignoring the scorching heat. _Ryou will be here in any minute…_

"**YES, WE ARE FINALLY HERE!"**. Andrew winced at the loud voice, and he, along with everyone else in hearing range turned around to see the source. There in the distance was standing a blond-haired boy, shouting in Japanese like an MC in a reality show. "Welcome to the Hilton Palace Hotel in Cairo! I am hopeful that you will find the accommodation quite satisfying… Bsides, only a palace can withstand the glamorous presence of a Pharaoh, the King and Prince of Thieves, the King of Games, the King of Ego, and of course myself in all my sparkly glory!". Laughter and protesting followed the statement, as the group approached the hotel gate, ignoring the disapproving stares they were receiving from all directions.

Andrew determinately turned his back. He was **not **in the mood to deal with a boisterous circus.

However one question from that group was that froze him.

"Father?".

…

"Ryou.".

* * *

**Author Notes:**

1. Some reviewers complained to me about the way I am writing people's names. I am telling you now; English IS NOT my first language. I read all the Harry Potter books in GREEK. And there is no "J" and "G" in _that _Alphabet. And how am I supposed to know how Crouch is written!?

2. A reviewer told me what he would like to see in the future of this story. I hope you understand that this story IS NOT your typical YGOHP crossover. The plot you gave me is way too ordinary for my taste.

3. I am so grateful about your favs and follows! I would never imagine that one chapter and only would make this story so popular. Every time I saw the new e-emails in my account I felt like in heaven. Thank you so much!


	3. meetings 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! The OC is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Meetings 2**

"Ryou?".

Malik, Yugi and Mokuba stopped dead in their tracks. Kaiba, Atem and Solomon examined coldly the person in front of them. A slim man around his forties with long navy blue hair tied in a pony-tail, tanned due to the long hours working under the hot Egyptian sun, dressed in sand-colored shirt, hat and pants with many pockets.

Akefia felt the all too familiar feeling of anger build within him. He growled the man's name in absolute distaste. "Andrew… Bakura.".

"Em… Hi, father.", greeted Ryou hesitatingly.

Dr. Bakura said nothing for a while as he was examining his son. The boy was tall, but not too much. His skin was alabaster. All the baby fat was gone and was now replaced with a slim that was quite stonger than it looked. His smooth white hair had grown longer than Andrew remembered then and now reached well below his shoulder blades. The pink three-lined scar on his face looked as wicked as ever, but even that terrifying scar was overshadowed by the teenager's brilliant green eyes, which were strengthened with a bit of kohl, and created and incredible contrast with the rest of j=his pale complexion. Another contrast to the boy's complexion were the rest of his scars. Two of them, black in color, one half-hidden under the left sleeve of his T-shirt, the other one going through his lest palm; both reminders of some very hard battles. Even though Andrew couldn't see them, nor knew about it, under Ryou's T-shirt were hiding another five identical scars, shaping a crescent. The same was true for the sharp canines under Ryou's firmly shut lips, like a wild animal's; courtesy of Akefia's preference for raw meat. Ryou was wearing a striped pink and blue T-shirt, black tight leans and white tennis shoes. The ever present Millennium Ring was glittering under the sunlight.

Ryou resisted the urge to gulp and gathered himself. He could not run away now. Solomon, sensing Ryou's unease, decided to take the lead. "You sir are Ryou's father, are you not?', he asked in a cheerful polite manner.

Dr. Bakura was slightly surprised, but he replied anyway. "Dr, Andrew Bakura.".

Solomon took his hand in a warm handshake. "Solomon Motou. Good to know you!".

"Honored to meet you, Professor.". Andrew was obviously eased by the cheerful and warm manner of the old game shop owner.

"Please, don't call me professor! I am retired!".

"Alright, Motou-san.".

"Well, kids!", Solomon beamed, turning around to face the group. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?".

Yugi went first. "My name is Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you sir!", he chirped adding a polite bow. Dr. Bakura stared at him in surprise, or better, his looks. Incredibly short for a seventeen years old, thin, with large eyes. And that was where the innocence ended. Yugi's eyes were amethyst in colour, and underlined with a thin layer of kohl. His hair were jet-black, spiked heading upwards and ignoring all laws of gravity, with amethyst lining the edges and golden bangs that framed his face. He was wearing the navy blue pants of his school uniform (not that Andrew could know that), a black leather tank top, a black leather dog-like collar with silver spikes around his neck, identical bracelets around his wrists, matching his knee-high boots (in this weather!). He was also wearing dark blue belts with a deck case hanging from there, and a dark blue bandage tied high on his right arm. The outfit was concluded by a large golden pendant hanging from a chain that reached low on his abdomen; it looked like a reversed pyramid with the eye of Horus on it. Andrew realized shocked how similar it was to his son's Ring. He resolved to ask about it later.

The man turned to the next teenager, which he recognized as the one who was yelling earlier, "Malik Istarh.", he said sharply. "You've met my sister, Ishizu.".

"Yes, I have.", answered back Andrew equally coldly, disliking the blond already. Malik was around the same height as Ryou, slim and kinda muscular, with platinum blond hair that in Andrew's opinion were definitely bleached and sharp lavender eyes heavily underlined with kohl, in a style that Andrew had only seen on lithographies and statues in the tombs and temples of ancient Egypt. Malik's outfit consisted of his typical lavender sleeveless hoodie with the golden fastenings that exposed his abdomen, black jeans and boots and LOADS of gold jewelry; golden bracelets that went from the wrist to the elbow, golden bracelets on the upper part of his arm, golden rings around his neck and pointed golden earrings. It made one wonder if that youth had robbed a museum.

Andrew moved on to the next person. "Odeon Istarh.", he introduced himself in a respectful tone. _The eldest sibling_, Andrew realized. The man in front of him was large, and even underneath his long white traditional Arabic robes, it was obvious that he was very muscular. His skin was dark, even more so than his siblings' and he had hard facial features. His dark eyes were near scowling, and half his their deep emerald color. Odeon was bald, save from that small portion of hair remaining on the base of his neck. That hair was very long, and Odeon had them tied in a loose ponytail. But the feature that truly unnerved Dr. Bakura was the man's tattoo. Black hieroglyphs adored the left side of his face, looking black and burned as if curved with a blade. Andrew shuddered, but he tried to conceal it. He didn't even want to think what had happened to this man.

When he turned his gaze onto the next person, he couldn't help but widen his eyes in slight awe and recognition. There was no mistaking the man in front of him. Very tall, with sharp blue eyes, straight brown hair that shadowed his face, a black long-sleeved T-shirt and a long white trench-coat that billowed in the non-existent wind, black jeans and black punk boots. The outfit was completed by numerous silver buckles across his arms, a locket around his neck in the shape of a duel monsters' card and the standard silver suitcase with the logo of KC that the young CEO was always carrying with him. "Mr. Kaiba.", greeted Dr. Bakura. "It's an honor to meet you.". Andrew had heard various rurmors about the man's personality and didn't want to provoke him. Seto Kaiba examined the archeologist in disinterest, and Andrew froze under the gaze. A frozen blue scowl, like the young CEO was the judge that now decided the blue-haired man's fate. Andrew quickly averted his gaze. He did **not **like this feeling.

The last person introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba!", he cheered in a manner identical to Yugi's causing the CEO to scowl even further. Andrew eyed Mokuba in surprise, one for being Kaiba's brother, and two for being so un-Kaiba-like. A thirteen years old boy with long messy black hair and regular street clothing that consisted of a stripped blue-and-white long-sleeved T-shirt, a yellow jacket, sneakers and a red scarf around his neck. He was also wearing a locket around his neck that was identical to the one his brother had; the only indication that the two were related. Yep, the two brothers were nothing alike. Andrew was glad for that.

"If we are done with the introductions,", spoke Kaiba in an irritated tone "I'd like to return to my jet. I have a company to run.".

"Not so fast, Mr. Money-Bags!", cut him off Malik, ignoring the flare that said Money-Bags threw at him. Andrew was incredulous. _Money-Bags…? _"My sis wants to talk to you, Ry and Yug. She is inside.".

"_I wonder what this is all about."_, asked Ryou Akefia through the mental link.

Akefia was thoughtful. _"I think it might has something to do with that vision of ours a week ago. It _ did _show the Millennium Items after all."._

"_True, but that vision didn't make much sense. It did not confirm any events or anything. Nothing is clear."._

Akefia shrugged. _"We'll figure it out later."._

Ryou nodded. There was no much point in pondering over that matter now anyway.

Besides them, Atem and Yugi had a similar conversation. _"Do you think this is related to the Millennium Items?"._

"_I think so, Yugi. I am sure however that Ishizu will explain he reasons to us.". _Yugi agreed with that. Both he and Atem trusted Ishizu and were certain of her loyalty to the Pharaoh.

"But for now!", announced Malik, causing several people around to jump at his sudden yell "Let's go to our rooms!".

* * *

"So, let's see… Gramp and Yug are together in room, erm… 563, Kaiba and Mokuba are in suite 4 on the top floor, Ry and I are in room 564, right across you guys.".

Malik was just done handing over to anyone the key-cards for their hotel rooms. Dr. Bakura shifted uncomfortably at those numbers; his own room was number 238, three floors below Ryou's.

He didn't know what to make of that.

Were the Istars trying to didstant him and Ryou on purpose? Most probably, yes. But then, why? What were their reasons? What did make Ryou so unique to them? He forcibly brought his thoughts to a halt at that. What _didn't _make Ryou unique? Andrew almost sneered at the thought. Could Ryou be registered as something as _mild _as _unique_? No- it **had **to be registered as unique; it couldn't be anything more, it _shouldn't_. His son was just a bit odd, nothing more.

Andrew's mind flashed for once more to Ryou's letter, but he stopped it. It didn't matter now. If he couldn't go to Kul' Elna now, he would go some other time. Now the primal concern were the Istarhs. What in the world did Ishizu Istarh want to say that she had to share it with a multibillionaire CEO, a – no – **the** dueling champion and his son? Inspiration seemed to come to the Doctors mind as he remembered Professor Hawking and his insane theories. Maybe this had something to do with those? When he thought about it like that, it did make sense; according to those theories, ancient Egyptians used to fight with monsters, and Dr. Bakura knew for a fact that Ishizu Istarh believed those things. Maybe this had something to do with KaibaCorp, being a gaming company all about duel monsters and such.

Yes, that must be it.

* * *

Around a table in one of the private suits in the hotel, sat six people, with three – or five, depending how you see it – of them wondering what the meeting was all about.

Well, for Ishizu Istarh, it was five. "Good evening, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Thief King and my Pharaoh.". She bowed to the last name. Kaiba sneered slightly at that, while both Akefia and Atem made an appearance in their spirit forms, knowing that the three Istarhs could see them (though nobody was sure about how Odeon could). Akefia particularly had a raised eyebrow, an expression fitted more to Yugi's Yami, Ryou mused.

"_I didn't expect the Priestiess wan be call me by that title._", he commented, trying to hide the surprise that came from the exclamation of respect from the former Tomb Keeper.

Ryou smiled softly. His Yami was not used to this kind of treatment. _"You did put quite an effort in creating it."_, he replied, knowing that the ancient Tomb Robber would appreciate the comment.

Akefia would reply, hadn't Ishizu continued her speech. "Ryou Bakura, you had sent me a while ago a letter about a vision you had a week and a half ago.".

Both Yami and Yugi looked at the albino in surprise, while Kaiba sneered again. Even though he was more accepting to the concept of magic now – it would be hard not to after everything that happened – future telling and everything related to it was still a bunch of bullshit to him.

Ryou nodded and waited for Ishizu to continue. "You had mentioned that the vision was related to the Millennium Items.".

Now everyone interest was perked.

Ryou, sensing that it was his turn to speak, took a quick permission from his Yami and then nodded. "Hai. Some of the Millennium Items are changing owners.".

All the people present felt a chill run through their spines. Items changing hand never meant nothing good. "For which Items are we talking about?", demanded the Pharaoh for details.

"The Puzzle and the Ring stay under our possession, so no worries about that…", trailed off Ryou.

"The Rod goes to the Priest.". Most jumped at Akefia's sudden announcement, and stared at him wide eyed. They never expected from HIM to say THAT. Kaiba was staring at the man in shock. He never expected to learn that he would actually get an Item, let alone from the King of Thieves from all people. Akefia snapped at their dumbstruck expressions. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I was the one who decided it!".

"Anyway,", interrupted Ryou, before everyone gets into yet another argument, "the Rod goes to Kaiba-san. Also, the Necklace goes to Ishizu and the Eye to Malik.". Flinch. "As for the other Items…". _"Should we tell them?"_, asked Ryou Akefia.

"_Better do. Who knows what happens if we don't."._

Ryou agreed with that. "Well, Shadi's Items will apparently become some sort of renting objects.".

"Huh?".

"Listen, the Items stay with Shadi, okay? But there will be a person who will be constantly borrowing them, especially the Scales.".

"Ryou.", demanded the Pharaoh. "Who is taking the Scales?". Atem was beyond alarmed, and with a reason. If there was a new Item bearer, he wanted to know it.

"She doesn't_ keep_ anything. She just occasionally borrows them and then returns them to Shadi.".

Confusion filled the table. "She?", noted Kaiba.

"Yes, she.".

"Do we know her?".

Ryou shook his head. "Not as far as I am concerned. But she is not our enemy, that's for sure.".

"What can you make out of her?".

"Very long silvery-brown hair. Around our age, if not a bit older. The atmosphere around her is weird, like she has many enemies or knows too many things… But she is dangerous to her society. Very.".

Silence filled the room. A dangerous woman yielding the _Scales_…

Something emerged to Yugi. "Wait. What do you mean, HER society?".

Ryou sighted heavily. "Things are pretty complicated here…", he mumbled, trying to find the right words. "How do I explain it…?". He adjusted his position. "She has common acquaintances with Bill Wesley.".

"Bill Wesley?".

"One of my inferiors.", provided Ishizu. "He is working together with Dr. Bakura.". The audience was once again surprised. What did Ryou's father has to do with this?

Ryou guessed their thoughts. "Father has nothing to do with this. He just works together with Wesley-san. As for the latter… he is a wizard.".

"A Shadow Mage!?", exclaimed the group.

"No, you are wrong!", raised Ryou his hands in defence. "It's a different type of magic! A very new one!".

"A new type of magic, you said?", asked Malik. Kaiba groaned. _Just great. More mumbo jumbo to deal with._

Ryou ignored Kaiba's groan. "Yes. They are using wands.".

A blank stare. "Wands. Seriously.".

"Yes, they are using wands. That type of Magic is very weak compared to ours, and has many differences, but it can also cause quite a lot of trouble.".

A lot of time passed like this, as everyone tried to indulge the new information. Ryou and Akefia patiently waited for someone to talk. Their part was done, after all. Finally, the Pharaoh raised from his seat and with a commanding voice that only suited to the ancient rulers of Egypt, he spoke. "We shall call this new type of Magic Wand Magic. As for the Items, the exchange will be done right now. Ishizu, do you accept to be the holder of the Millennium Necklace?".

Ishizu's expression was as serious as the question addressed to her. "Yes, my Pharaoh.". Yugi looked in one of his pockets and brought out the golden magical artifact with the Eye of Horus on it. He handed it over to Ishizu, who carefully placed it around her neck.

"Thief King and Bakura.". The duo looked up. "Do you have the Millennium Eye?".

Ryou nodded and pulled the Eye out of his pocket. Malik looked at it terrified. Akefia snorted. "You don't have to stick it in your eye socket, pretty-boy.".

Malik sighted in relief as he took the Eye and hid it somewhere on his person. He didn't want to ruin his good looks. After that, the blond brought out the Millennium Rod. "I can't believe I must give this to money-bags…". He sounded so pathetic that even Akefia felt sorry for him.

Ishizu, from the other hand, smacked her brother on the head. "Just give it already.".

Malik quickly left the Rod on the table in front of Kaiba, who was staring at it slightly wide-eyed, as if he didn't know what that thing in front of him was. In fact, he really couldn't comprehend it. The Geek squad had just offered him one of their precious Millennium Items, and the Rod, nonetheless. He didn't want to know what would happened if he touched it. He already had strange visions just by being close to that thing, especially during Battle City. He wasn't looking forward to fing out what would happen if he touched it.

He stood still for a few minutes 'till Akefia decided that he had enough. "For Ra's shake you stupid Priest, take that fucking stick already!". And with that he grabbed the Rod and banged Kaiba on the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Ouch!", mocked Malik with a grin. "That must have hurt!". He shared a bump-fist with the satisfied-looking thief. Yugi sweat-dropped, Ryou sighted a little, Atem facepalmed, Odeon cracked a smirk, and Ishizu released a heavy sigh and said something about men.

"Odeon. Please carry Mr. Kaiba to his room.".

* * *

Somewhere in England, a young woman with longsilvery-brown hair was sitting inside her shop while counting her money. "Tch. Looks like I have to get myself a job again… I don't have enough for food. That Olivander fellow… I still can't decide whether I should admire him for always finding the correct wand for his customers or despise him because he leaves _me _without a business. Then again, despise someone for such a reason _is _admirable… From the other hand, the whole world is at fault here, me included, because it suffers from a ridiculous lack of special, extraordinary and abnormal people.".

A sudden pressure. Unknown. She grabbed her sword under the counter. "Who are you and what are you doing here.". She knew that the line was cliché, but there was no other more appropriate question for the situation.

A male voice answered her question. "I am a Grave Keeper, a servant of Anubis. I an here to give a test and a warning.".

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Then I assume that you are Egyptian in both origin and nature, since no stranger would take the responsibility of guarding a temple with his life. That's what being a Tomb Keeper is all about. You are not a werewolf; it's full moon outside. Also, you seem to come from one of the most ancient clans, one unaffected by the modern wizarding community. You don't have a single trail of Wand Magic on you. Considering that you are here to give me a warning, I assume that someone will come looking for me; most probably customers, because if anyone wanted to kill me, given your introduction, you would already had told me without the all mysterious opening line. Therefore, the reason you came here is because you want to see whether I am worthy enough of serving those customers; very important people with strong connection to Egypt no doubt, otherwise there wouldn't be a _Tomb Keeper _warning me beforehand for their arrival. Plus, they have very special powers, personalities, or both, since they wouldn't be coming to me if Olivander could find them a wand. His wands are too ordinary. No matter what's the case, you need to keep those people under the radar, especially Dumbledore's. Olivander has that annoying habit of informing the old geezer of every wand he sells. Of course, all that is assuming you are telling the truth. But your response to my question earlier was too crazy to be made up as a lie that I am supposed to believe. So…". She relaxed on her chair and looked the shocked man into the eye, a smirk adoring her face. "What's the test?".

At that moment Shadi knew that this test was going to be **far** from ordinary.

* * *

**Author notes:**

1. My updates from now on will be slower because school starts. I will update as soon as I am finished with the next chapter.

2. I don't know whether there is a Hilton Palace Hotel in Cairo, but I am pretty sure that there is one.

3. Please tell me what you think of my OC. She makes her appearance in the last scene, if you didn't figure. I can't wait to hear your opinion. Therefore… **REVIEW!**


End file.
